


This Bitter Longing

by A_Fazey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/F, Love, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fazey/pseuds/A_Fazey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, semi-Korrasami oneshot- Asami has been feeling lost for some time while Korra has been away trying to heal from her battle with Zaheer. What Asami wants most, she can not have. It's Korra in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Bitter Longing

Asami sneaks into Korra's room at Air Temple Island for the umpteenth time. She's stopped counting how many times she's come here when everyone's been asleep. She knows that she probably shouldn't, but it's been too long and she has nowhere else to go. No one that would understand her heartache.

Not Mako. Not Bolin.

Years. It's been years.

Damn Korra for not accepting her offer to come to the Souther Water Tribe with her.

Damn herself for not trying harder.

Spirits, why didn't she just tell her? Why didn't she just say those words. Korra, I need you as much as you need me. Korra, I love you. Korra, please don't leave me here alone.

But, years have passed and those words remain unspoken. Yet, years have passed and her feelings remain unchanged. Sometimes, they feel even stronger. Unbearable even.

That's when she comes here. To touch Korra's belongings. To imagine that she's here with her. She sits on the bed and talks to Korra as if she's here now.

"I really miss you when you're not here. I don't like when you leave." Asami sighs, holding onto a shirt that Korra left behind. Tonight is one of the harder days. She misses her more than ever. "Today's my birthday, remember? No one else did."

Tears fall freely.

"I don't care that they forgot. I just wanted to spend it with you." She knows that she sounds crazy, knows that this isn't healthy, but she can't help it. All it would take would be to take an airship and fly down there, but she'd never do that. She'd never go against Korra's wishes to be alone. Even if that meant that she had to be alone too.

She clutches the shirt, uncontrollable sobs now shaking her body as she forces herself to be silent, lest someone hears. Laying her head on Korra's pillow, she inhales the scent of the ocean, of the water tribe woman that stole her heart. Soon, she falls into a slumber, exhausted from the long day and the tears, dreaming that Korra's muscled arms are wrapped lovingly around her.

She doesn't mean to stay the night. She had planned to be gone well before the sun came up, slipping away before the airbender family began the day. Even in her slumber, she's still clutching the shirt. The door slides open, allowing light to pour into the room. Footsteps echo into the room, but she still doesn't stir.

"Asami?"


End file.
